


open your body and soul to me

by just_one_iota



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Trans Maedhros, Trans Male Character, loving each other is their kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_iota/pseuds/just_one_iota
Summary: Maitimo's pregnancy leaves him with more than one kind of craving.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	open your body and soul to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatFeanorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFeanorian/gifts).



> Unfortunately I had problems the first time I uploaded this, so I deleted this and tried again! Hopefully second time lucky. This is for Fey, who I love dearly, and who asked for Russingon, years of the trees, fluff, mutual masturbation, mpreg, exhibitionism, plugs. I hope you like this ♡

“Finno,” whispered a voice above his head. _“Finno.”_  
  
Findekano groaned and rolled over, looking at his beloved. "What?"  
  
Maitimo's face was intense and serious. "I need stale bread."  
  
Findekano closed his eyes.  
  
This had been happening on and off for the last three weeks of the pregnancy. At any time, whether it was mid-afternoon or the middle of the night, Maitimo would be seized by sudden and inexplicable cravings and proceed to be a downright nuisance until he got what he craved. Stale bread was far from the strangest thing that he had demanded, but-  
  
"I suppose there's no chance this can wait until morning?"  
  
"Findekano," his husband said slowly with an unidentifiable and yet terrifying glint in his eyes, and oh, they were full naming now. "Get me a loaf of stale bread or I'll eat your hand."  
  
Findekano rubbed his eyes, grudgingly getting out of bed. "You'd never. You love it too much when I-"  
  
Maitimo growled.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Findekano said hurriedly as he slid his slippers on.  
  
His quest took a while. There was none in the palace, and the head cook who had woken for early morning baking gave him a confused look and somewhat offended sniff when he asked. It probably didn't help that he still wore the bright pink hair wrap that Turukano insisted was 'hideous' and Maitimo considered 'adorable'. It wasn't doing anything for his princely dignity.  
  
When Findekano finally found a bakery that had stacked up its stale loaves to feed the pigs later, the still sleep-ruffled owner blinked at him.  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
Findekano thought of Maitimo's previous cravings, and the somewhat crazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Please," he said wearily. "All you have."  
  
When he had returned with his prizes, Maitimo jumped on them with relish. Findekano lay back in bed and watched in rising admiration and fear as his husband consumed six loaves like a feral animal. At last, Maitimo licked the crumbs off his fingers and sighed in contentment.  
  
"Can we go to sleep now?" Findekano asked hopefully.  
  
Maitimo smiled, shark-like and predatory. "Not quite yet."  
  
Findekano threw his arm over his eyes and felt a deep sense of despair overtake him. _"What do you need now."_  
  
The mattress shifted, and then Maitimo was over him with his hair hanging down like a curtain. His gaze was fire.  
  
"You," he purred, and set into his second course with even more hunger than the first.  
  
While Maitimo fingered him open and ate him out with great enthusiasm, Findekano panted and moaned and pulled his husband’s hair. He soaked up the feeling of love and pleasure too bright to bear, falling into bliss with a heart full of warmth and happiness.  
  
He had no idea what that morning had begun.  
  
\---  
  
Maitimo had become hornier than Findekano had ever seen him.  
  
He woke Findekano up almost every morning by grinding against his thigh. He regularly cornered Finno, whispering seductive words that turned his spine to jelly and his fea to heat, as they fucked multiple times a day in every spare moment. He was utterly insatiable.  
  
On one occasion, Maitimo shamelessly dragged his eager husband out of the public square to a back alleyway before dropping to his knees and descending on Findekano’s cock as though he was starving for it. Soon Findekano was gasping and fucking a willing throat with loud, wet gurgling sounds that anyone nearby would surely hear. Maitimo had one hand down his pants frantically moving until he left out a cry around Findekano’s cock that made his husband follow him helplessly over the edge.  
  
It was as though the feeling was rubbing off on Findekano, who delighted in the recklessness and danger. At one particularly thrilling feast, he watched Maitimo shifting back and forth on his seat subtly until Finno lost his patience and dragged his husband out down the hallway.  
  
Findekano shoved him against the wall face-first, his heart pounding and his cock dripping. He felt lit up and breathless with desire, his mind clouded to all else. Maitimo moaned happily and threw his head back as he braced his arms against the wall, spreading his legs wide in a wanton invitation.  
  
Findekano took it with pleasure.  
  
Greedy hands grasped at the back of Maitimo’s robes. “You’re so perfect like this,” he moaned in his lover’s ear. “Beautiful, wanting, bending just to me.” He yanked the bottom of Maitimo’s robes up, revealing a glorious sight.  
  
Soft red curls were bare to the cool air and contrasting with where the bases of two thick plugs were visible, painted in Findekano’s colours and filling both of Maitimo’s holes.  
  
Both had already been removed and replaced multiple times today. His cunt was red and flushed, swollen around the intrusion and the lips shiny with slick. His ass was still lightly stained with the remains of come that hadn’t quite remained inside.  
  
“Take me,” Maitimo hissed. “Tame me, if you can. You’re right, I’m only this way for you, I love your cock, I can’t get enough.”  
  
The spiralling rise of arousal was dizzying, tinted with the rosy light of love and awe. The wonder, even now, that this beautiful elf belonged to him. He hissed and pinned Maitimo’s body up against the wall with his own. He could feel their hearts beating in frantic tandem.  
  
“Aren’t you tired out yet?” Findekano asked with a veil of innocent concern. “My little harlot-" he let one hand slip down to trail a finger around the base of the plug in Maitimo’s ass, then tapped it- “haven’t you been fucked enough today?”  
  
Even now Maitimo’s legs were trembling slightly with exhaustion. He’d been filled and taken and ruled, denied and satisfied in equal measure, whatever Findekano’s whim might be. His ass and cunt must be so full by now.  
  
Maitimo barked out a laugh. “If you want to tire me out, you’re going to have to try harder than that.”  
  
Findekano slammed their bodies together, sinking his teeth into a pale neck and yanking out the plug to Maitimo’s loud cry.  
  
The plug was sticky with come and more was running down Maitimo’s legs even in the split second as Findekano fumbled the plug into the hidden pouch of his robes, lined up his cock and didn’t bother to wait before pushing in.  
  
Maitimo’s legs nearly gave way beneath him as he let out a long, drawn-out moan. Only Findekano’s grip kept him up as he gasped in bliss.  
  
“Oh,” Findekano groaned, reveling in the burst of feeling around his cock. He tilted his head to rest against Maitimo’s. “You feel so good, so tight, I’m glad the plug didn’t leave you too loose.” So soft and slick too; Findekano’s own come being fucked back into his lover.  
  
“It could never fill me like you do,” Maitimo promised hoarsely. His voice was croaky and rough, but still full of absolute sincerity and devotion.  
  
Something dark and feral in Findekano’s chest purred at that. He drew back, planted his hand between Maitimo’s shoulder blades to keep him pinned, and set into him with vigour.  
  
Maitimo’s cries and moans were completely uninhibited and incredibly loud. Surely, they would be echoing down the corridor and around corners. Surely they would drift through the floor and ceiling where anyone might hear.  
  
Maitimo’s legs were kicking as he cried out, and then began to almost sob. Findekano’s sweaty hair flew in his face in a cloud of frizz. He grabbed both of Maitimo’s hips for maximum force, drinking in the warmth of the hot abused skin and the slick feeling of come leaking out around him. Wet, filthy sounds followed Maitimo’s cries.  
  
Every sense was crystal clear and vivid; the taste of salt sweat, the beams of the lamplights on the marble walls, the feeling of his balls slapping against his skin and Maitimo’s; the breathless hot pants blowing air over his mouth and nose. And above it all was the taste, feel, sound, sight, and smell of Maitimo.  
  
Findekano found that there were words coming out of his mouth alhough he was barely aware of them. Filthy epithets of love and want, violent and cherishing. Every part of himself was on fire. A shift of angle saw Maitimo’s sounds suddenly go up a pitch. Yes, there it was, he could feel the outline of the other plug through Maitimo’s walls.  
  
It was almost an interesting exercise just to see what noises he could get out of Maitimo and whether they could be replicated again later. Maybe one day he would tie Maitimo down and run a thorough experiment on every part of his body.  
  
“You’d better hope I come quickly,” he found himself telling Maitimo in a voice that only broke a little. “The longer we’re out here, the more chance that someone will come looking. Would you like that? To be seen like this?”  
  
Maitimo arched his back and whimpered. “If you asked me to.”  
  
Findekano groaned helplessly into his back and snuck a hand under the bunched up robes to pinch a nipple. Maitimo squirmed, sending a delicious feeling through his cock.  
  
“How much come do you think I can fit in here?” he whispered. “How many rounds do you think it will take before the plugs can’t hold it anymore, and you go back to the hall dripping, and everyone knows that you belong to me?” He rolled the nipple between his fingers and Maitimo shook.  
  
“I don’t know.” Maitimo gasped, “But I want you to try. I want you to keep fucking me always.”  
  
“But I do,” Findekano pointed out. “Wherever we are, whatever we’re doing. You promised to do anything I asked, dearest. How far are you willing to take that?”  
  
Maitimo hissed. _“Anywhere.”_  
  
Almost cruelly, Findekano slipped his hand down to find a clit that was red and swollen with over-stimulation. Maitimo yelped and seemed to fight between jerking away and desperately leaning back into it as he was rocked helplessly by strong thrusts.  
  
Findekano’s fingers traced firm circles just like he knew Maitimo adored under normal circumstances. His fingers were gentle and his hips devastatingly rough, as Findekano’s own legs began to tremble with impending climax. He gasped, ducked his head down and thrust just a few more times until he shuddered and came.  
  
His mind was hazy. It seemed to take a very long time to ride out the high, feeling come leak around his cock. Maitimo was still trembling and desperately trying to stay still.  
  
“Good boy,” Findekano murmured, pressing a kiss to his back.  
  
Maitimo made a disappointed, agonised sound and slumped forward against the wall. Findekano slowly drew out and took a moment just to admire the sight. He traced a fingertip around the puckered hole. Maitimo made a sound, the hole fluttering. Streaks tracked down from the rim.  
  
Findekano fished out the plug and carefully placed it back in. Maitimo only gave the tiniest of shudders.  
  
He wiped the worst of the mess off both of them with his handkerchief before folding it and putting it away. Maitimo was still leaning against the wall and facing away from Findekano, but he seemed to be trying to put himself back together. His robes had fallen back down to hide his debauchery. Hands that had done Findekano’s complicated braids hundreds of times were now struggling to co-ordinate enough to fix a few hairpins.  
  
“Here, let me.” Findekano batted the hands away gently and redid Maitimo’s hair. “Perfect. You look utterly dashing again- not that you don’t always, of course,” he grinned when Maitimo flicked him without looking around. “Are you alright?”  
  
Maitimo slowly turned around, his movements dragging but showing no sign of pain. His face was dazed and flushed but strangely peaceful.  
  
“Yes, my dear,” he murmured. His right hand came up to cup Findekano’s cheek. Findekano leaned into it with all the affection he felt for Maitimo and his ever-gentle hands.  
  
Findekano checked him over carefully, making sure that he was presentable and that he looked capable of walking. “Did you want to come?” he asked. “I can do that if you want.”  
  
Maitimo shook his head. “Later.” Now at his full height, he had to bend down to press a kiss on Findekano’s head.  
  
They stood like that a little while longer, softly sharing each other’s air, before footsteps came down the corridor and the pair decided to flee.  
  
\------------------  
  
Findekano lay on his back on the bed they shared, listening to the sound of his husband breathing, steady like waves flowing in and out on the shore. Maitimo was deep asleep with his head on Findekano’s chest. His face was peaceful.  
  
His belly was swollen obscenely now, the baby almost ready to come out. It would be a matter of days. He could only sleep on his side or risk finding his stomach being crushed by the weight of their soon-to-be-born child.  
  
Their child. Findekano was struck suddenly, as he sometimes still was,with how very lucky he was to have this. An eternity together. Light, and hope, and love, and the handsomest ner in the world.  
  
And a child.  
  
He shifted, carefully moving Maitimo’s head off of him to rest on the pillow instead. Maitimo let out a muffled protest but did not wake.  
  
He shuffled down the bed until he was at a level with Maitimo’s stomach. He stared at it for a moment, watching it rise and fall with each breath, before gently lifting the nightshirt. He pressed a kiss to the skin where stretch marks had formed, hoping his love would permeate all the way to the little heartbeat inside. Maitimo somehow stayed sleeping as Findekano pressed more and more kisses on his tummy. He felt a slight movement, like a ripple.  
  
Findekano stayed there for a while, until he fell asleep with his face still pressed into Maitimo’s stomach.  
  
Some time later, he woke to Maitimo frantically patting his head. “Finno! Finno, fuck, wake up!”  
  
He stirred awake in bleary alarm, quickly blinking his mind clear.  
  
“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
More stale bread? Or would it be something even more ridiculous this time?  
  
But when he looked up, he saw that Maitimo was shaking and his eyes were bright with both fear and overwhelming excitement.  
  
Findekano knew, even before Maitimo said,  
  
“Our baby’s coming.”


End file.
